


At Waterloo, Napoleon Did Surrender

by janna101



Series: Movie Nerds [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Harry loves ABBA, Louis pretends to oblige begrudgedly but he really loves it, M/M, Mamma Mia! References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janna101/pseuds/janna101
Summary: Movie night turns into karaoke night for Harry, and Louis pretends to be annoyed until he can't hold the fond in any longer. Come for the boys, stay for the ABBA.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Movie Nerds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140635
Kudos: 7





	At Waterloo, Napoleon Did Surrender

“Waterloo, I was defeated you won the war!”

Louis gave an exaggerated groan, taking a pillow from the couch to push against his face in fake exasperation. It also did well to hide his fonding eyes. 

Harry continued to shout the lyrics as the Mamma Mia! cast danced on screen beside rolling credits. He’d insisted on Mamma Mia! for movie night, only getting Louis to cave when he promised not to sing-shout in Louis’ ear. He was doing okay at _Honey, Honey_ , started giving small shimmies and letting low hums escape from his mouth at _Does Your Mother Know_ , and by the start of _Take a Chance on Me_ he couldn’t hold his excitement anymore. From that point, it was dramatic posing in front of the screen, alternating singing toward the screen and his pretending-disinterest boyfriend, and now he was slowly crawling toward Louis on their couch. 

At the feel of the couch dipping to his right, Louis removed the pillow from his face, and let out a louder groan at Harry’s looming figure. He had to stifle a surprised giggle when Harry dropped across his lap in faux desperation, looking down at the pleading eyes looking up at him.

“Waterloo, promise to love you forever more!”

Louis couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on his face, but replaced it quickly with a look of surprise as Harry started shimmying his shoulders hard enough to slip off the side of the couch. Before Louis could right him, the boy dropped the small distance to the floor with a laugh of surprise, turning to look up at Louis with a bright face and crinkling eyes. 

Louis couldn’t resist anymore, he was a sucker for the affection exuding from the man at his feet. He leaned down, helping Harry up next to him on the couch, dragging his long legs across his lap.

“Sing that one I like,” said Louis, tracing his hand up the outside of Harry’s thigh.

Harry gave a light slap to the moving hand, pointing in Louis’ face to declare, “Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burnt.”

Louis barked out in laughter, and Harry settled against the back of the couch with a smile, leaning his weight toward Louis’ shoulder. He waited until Louis paused his laughter to ask, “Which song, I thought we loved every ABBA song equally like our children.”

“Of course, dear,” Louis said with a serious look before breaking into a smile. “What is it--chica, hell, chiquitica, how do you say it?”

Now Harry had to clutch his stomach in laughter, almost letting his whole weight fall into Louis. He gasped for air, finally getting out, “Can you still not say it? Lou that’s adorable.”

“Alright, off with you now, I’ll pull it up on Spotify instead,” Louis said with fake frustration, playfully pushing Harry’s limbs off his lap to stand up. Before he could walk away, a finger wrapped around his ring finger. Louis looked down to green eyes gazing up at him warmly.

“It’s Chiquitita baby, and yes I will serenade you.“

“Thanks, love. But I still wouldn’t mind relocating the singing to another comfy surface…”

Louis tugged Harry up with his hand and started leading the boy down the hall. Harry happily followed, finishing up his rendition in a quieter voice.

_Waterloo, knowing my fate is to be with you._

**Author's Note:**

> The interview where Louis can't pronounce the song never fails to make me laugh, if you haven't seen it, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfBQJqwt4vg&ab_channel=crybabyissues 
> 
> Anyway, any other movies I can have boyfriends bond over?


End file.
